The past
by animegrlsteph
Summary: nancy hasn't seen the hardy boys for a long time but when someone from their past come back to haunt them will they be able to solve the mystery or will one of them end up dead.POSTPONED FOR NOW!
1. heart break

Hi this is my first Fan Fic so I hope you enjoy the story. I promise I will try and update as much as possible.

And now I present **"The Past"**.

**Heart Break **

_(Flashback) _

_**"**Hi Ned," said 17-year-old Nancy Drew. "Hi," replied her long time boyfriend Ned Nickerson._

_"So what did you want to talk to me about," asked Nancy? As girl around Nancy's age __walked in and __Said "honey I'm back." _

_ As the words came out of the girls mouth Nancy gasped and said "Ned who is __This Girl?" _

_Ned then got a mean look on his face as he looked at the girl and then back at Nancy and __said "she is my wife."_

_ As tears came to Nancy's eyes she turned and started to run towards the door __when Ned grabbed her wrist and said I think you forgot something as he started hitting her. _

_Nancy soon got the chance to get up and she ran out the door but in pain and the last words she heard __him say was __**"I will kill you!" **_

_Nancy ran and ran __until she couldn't run any more, with tears running __down her face she turned around and thought she saw Ned pointing a gun at her and she collapsed __in an ally. _

_When she finally came to it was dark and she was cold and wet. As she walked towards her __house she looked at her watch she saw it was already mid night._

_ She reached her house and told __Hannah and her dad what had happened. They both said they were sorry about Ned but they were __glad she was ok. _

_Nancy realized that she didn't have dinner so Hannah made her something to eat and __then she went to sleep. _

_The next morning she was watching TV when a special report was announced __saying that Ned Nickerson was missing and when they found him he was dead. _

_(End flashback)_

**Hi everybody please R&R.**

* * *


	2. The mansion

The Mansion

(One year later)

Nancy Drew was sitting in her room watching the rain fall when all of the sudden the

doorbell rang I'll get it said Hannah. Letter for Nancy Drew said the postman. She's in

her room I'll give it to her. Ok, by said the postman. Nancy there's a letter for you

Hannah called. Ok I'll be right down. After Nancy tried to read the letter Hannah saw that

she looked Confused and said what does it say. I don't know yet, right now all it says is:

C3, t1, M8

asroontmomhosingin

Nancy worked on the code and finally figured out that it said, "Come to Moonlight

Mansion". Nancy told her dad and Hannah she found out that Moonlight Mansion was

pretty Far so the next day she headed off to the mansion but when she was walking to

the door a storm hit. Meanwhile the Hardy boys were on their way to Moonlight Lake

when the storm hit so they pulled into the mansion. They were in the mansion when all of

the sudden the lights went off and then back on then they heard a scream from up stairs.

They ran up stairs to find Nancy Drew all pale and staring at something. Nancy, said

Frank, and she turned around. Frank Joe what are you doing here! We could ask you the

same thing but more importantly who screamed? I did she said sticking her hand into her

pocket and pulling something odd out. When she looked at it her face went pale. Nan

what is it they said looking at her shocked and pale face? It's a poem she said. A poem?

yeah it says I'll kill off your friends your family too stay out of my way or

I'll kill you. I killed off one who will be next if you don't be careful I'll get you back.


	3. the story

The story

Nancy, Frank asked what did the poem mean when it said I killed off one? Nancy thought

for a moment she was going to say she didn't know but then she remembered Ned's

death. As she stuck her hand in her pocket she felt another object she took it out and

gasped. What is it asked frank concern in his voice? Nancy handed him the photo and he

said Nancy what is this? It's a picture of Ned's death. You mean Ned was the one who

this person killed? Yeah. What exactly happened Nance. Well one year ago Ned called

and said he wanted to talk to me so I stopped by and he ended up saying it's over. When

Ned disappeared I started getting threats then they stopped when he was found. I did get

one threat today before I came but I didn't mention it. Well I was still mad because Ned

broke up with me but I went on the case. Day after day I investigated different theories

but the case never got finished its like the criminal just disappeared. I'm sorry to hear

about Ned said Frank. Me too said Joe. Thanks guys but its really ok she said kind of

angrily. The rest of the night they talked about old memories and good times and around

midnight they went to bed.

Please read and R E V I 

**E**

**W**

Sorry about the short chapter.


	4. shocked

**Shocked **

**It's your fault Nancy it's your entire fault you're the reason he's dead now Nancy. You are also****the **

**reason that someone else will die soon.** Nancy woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy

she shivered as she thought about that voice it was the same one she heard from the killer

and those words, the first sentence was the last thing the killer told her after Ned died and

the second sentence was the last note she got before she left for the mansion. To calm

herself she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she thought this would

also be a good time to investigate the mansion. As she looked around the kitchen Nancy

thought she heard foot steps coming toward the door so she quickly hid behind the

island in the middle of the room. As frank and Joe walked in to the kitchen to make

coffee and breakfast frank tripped over Nancy's foot and came tumbling down beside her.

As frank looked over he saw Nancy's red face and said what are you doing down here

and Joe laughed and said hey Nance you having a party down there that you didn't invite

us to. Joe, frank said as he helped Nancy up and she said I was trying to investigate

some when I heard someone coming but didn't know it was you so I hid. Oh they said in

unison. Did you find anything, asked Frank? No, Nancy said I had just started looking

when I heard you. Ok well since you just started how bout we help after breakfast. All

right sounds good to me. This is good said Nancy. Yeah said Frank. It is good said Joe.

Were good cooks said Nancy. I agree both boys said in unison. Lets start the

investigation said Joe. Yeah said frank I'll start on this floor Joe can start on the top floor

and Nan you can start on the bottom floor, ok. Ok she said lets get started then and so

they started to investigate.

Hey hope your enjoying the story don't forget to read and R E V I E W !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. the masked man

**The masked man **

As Nancy got to the stairs she heard an evil laugh behind her so she turned around just in

time to see a masked man all in black but she had no time to scream because he pushed

her backwards and she hurdled down the stairs hitting her head hard on the cement floor

and blacking out. Frank and Joe got done searching the rooms and headed to the kitchen

to meet Nancy. When they got to the kitchen and Nancy wasn't there they decided to wait

thinking she would be there in a few minutes. Did you find any thing frank asked? No

said Joe I didn't find a thing. Did you? Not a thing bro. I wonder what's taking Nan so

long Frank asked. Yeah I thought she would be here by now. Maybe we should go find

her said frank. Hey this is her pen. Yeah and I cant get the door open Frank. Lets both try

Joe. Ok. Ready 1, 2, and 3. Hey we got it. Yeah. Nancy!! Hey Nan can you hear us? Ok

there has got to be a light in here somewhere. Yeah I can't see a thing. I think I found

one. That's better. Nancy? Nan…cy, Oh God Nan! What happen to her she looks awful?

Yeah Frank said worry all over his face and he could tell his brother was equally worried.

Lets get her up stairs said Joe. I've got her said frank and he carried her up stairs to the

couch. After cleaning up her face a bit they sat and talked about the case and every thing

that has happened. Mm, Nancy stirred a little and frank and Joe quieted. I think she's

coming to. Yeah. Nancy's eyes slowly opened and she sat up. Hey Nan you all right. Uh I

think so but I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened Nan asked Joe? Well as soon

as I reached the stairs I heard some one laugh and as I turned I saw a man all dressed in

black with a mask on and he pushed me down the stairs. Yikes said frank. That must of

hurt you sure you're all right Nan. Thanks for worrying but I'll be fine. Hey lets go check

out the basement. Are you sure? Yeah I'm sure now lets go. Ok. hey I found some thing

Nancy said fear in her voice. What is it Nance. Th…this she held up a piece of

paper and read** "roses are red and blood is to I hurt someone you love and that is **

**true but can you figure out who? I'll give you a clue the ****law**** can tell you who****Nancy **

Drew. That doesn't make any sense Nan. I know she said. Doesn't make sense to me either said Frank. Well we should be going to Moonlight Lake because we have a case of our own there sorry we cant help more Nancy. That's ok but what's the case about. Well all we know is that strange happenings are going on there and a friend of our dad's asked 

us to help out so it doesn't scare off everyone from the lake. Oh well hope the case goes

well. We hope your case goes well also call us if you need any help Drew. Ok same goes

for you Hardy. Well see ya later Nan and be careful. Yeah see ya, you be careful to. Ok.

she watches them leave and then tries to make sense of the note. What could that mean

she asked herself. She stared at the note for hours and couldn't figure out what it could

mean and finally she fell asleep.


	6. sadness in her heart

**Sadness In Her Heart **

The next morning Nancy woke up to her cell phone ringing. Hello? **This is the day** The

voice said. What. **It's the day she died so go to her grave Nancy. You know who I **

**mean. **Wh…. who is this. **No one you need to know**. **Oh and tell the Hardys that the **

**note I left goes for them to cus I know they are there with you. Click.** Hello? No he

hung up. Oh god he meant mom's death but how could he have known it was the

anniversary of her death today. I hope this person didn't do anything to her grave she said

tears in her eyes and she started to drive to her mother's grave while leaving the Hardys a

note telling them that the last note was for them to and that she had to leave because some

thing came up. The brothers got to the lake to find no one there. What's going on here

said frank? This is to weird said Joe. Maybe I should check with dad and see if he can tell

us something about this. Ok. Hey I have a message from Nan said Frank. As he listened

to the message his face fell and when he was done listening to the message Joe said

what's wrong frank? Something's not right with Nance she sounded upset. Let me hear

Frank. Ok. Your right something's up. Nancy arrived at the graveyard and her blood ran

cold as she saw the note written in blood red ink that said **now that your hear you can **

**hear the next clue about how something has happened to three people **

**kidnapped. They will each suffer and sooner or later die if you don't hurry and find **

**them and you should know their names but if you don't I'll give you a clue. **

**There are 2 girls that are cousins and a boy that is a friend now go to the inn with **

**water all around and look for a clue that you haven't found. **Oh no Bess and George I

can't believe he got them. But I'll find them I wont let them die and she bottled up the

feelings once again and refused to cry. Frank their mom answered as soon as the phone

rang. Hearing the urgency in his moms voice he quickly said yeah what's wrong mom.

It's your father he said that he got a call from Carson saying that he needed help on a case

and now he 's in the hospital. What! Frank nearly shouted and Joe looked at him with

concern. Frank he will be all right Carson is the one I'm worried about I just talked to

Hannah and she said he was in critical condition. She's also worried about Nancy she's

called her many times but cant get a hold of her she left her a message but she hasn't

called back have you seen her. Yeah we saw her a wile ago and she just left us a message

and she did sound kind of upset. Oh poor Nancy she must be really distracted right now.

Why mom? You didn't know dear? Know what mom? Today is the anniversary of Ned

and her mother's death. What, she didn't say any thing about that? She was probably too

upset to talk about it dear and now if her father dies she has no one left. Oh god I've got

to go mom. Ok dear bye. Bye mom. Frank what's going on? It's a long story Joe but we

have to find Nancy now! Frank do you think he will survive? I don't know Joe but it

doesn't sound good. I hope Nancy will be all right. Yeah me to Joe. Nancy looked at her

phone and listened to the message and could feel the blood run from her face. Hello

Hannah said as she answered the phone. Hannah is dad all right. Hannah could hear

mixed emotions from Nancy's voice. I don't know she answered honestly I hope he will

but he's in critical condition. Oh, Hannah I have to go but please keep me posted so I'll

know if he'll be all right. I wi… and the next thing Nancy knew she heard a scream.

Hannah! Hannah answer me. **Hannah is dead** said a voice that she recognized as the

Kidnapper. No! Nancy said what do you want from me.** I want you to suffer and die. **

Then she heard a click and the line went dead. No she whispered as she started to run

to her car I have to get help and now but who will I go to. She decided to think for a

while so she turned in to the nearest place, which happened to be a park. Frank and Joe

turned in to the graveyard and found the grave. Oh no the brothers said in unison as they

read the note. Bess and George said Joe and Chet said Frank. I wonder where Nancy

went. Yeah could she have figured out this clue? I don't know it doesn't really make

sense. You're right frank. We should go look for her. Hey look there she is said frank.

Yeah. As they got out they saw how pale and deep in thought she was. Hey Frank said

gently as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Huh uh Frank, Joe she said, as she looked up

shocked. You all right Nan said frank concern in his eyes. I'm fine what are you doing

here. We came to look for you after our mom told us about your dad. Oh yeah I heard

Hannah's message but I'm sure they will be all right. Yeah he said noting the fact of how

sad she looked. Hey Nan did you figure out that clue. No that's what I was just thinking

about she said forcing a smile. Frank could tell she was lying but didn't say any thing.

Oh, well I think I just did said Joe as Nancy and Frank looked at him confused. An inn

with water all around is Waterfall Inn. Oh ok I get it now. Lets go then said Nancy its

getting late and we need a place to stay. Hey how about we go for a bite to eat said Frank.

Sounds good to me said Joe. Me to said Nancy. Where should we go? Some place where

we will have time to talk about this case. How about we order off the hotels menu

suggested Nancy? Ok, Yeah why not. Hey did you guys figure out the note from the

graveyard. Yeah they said the other person is Chet. What chet? Yeah. Oh I'm sorry to

hear that and we are sorry to hear about Bess and George. Yeah we have to save them

guys her voice tight. They looked at her with concern we will Nan said frank. Hey guys

I'm going to take a shower and go to bed I'll see you in the morning. Ok night Nan said

Joe. Night. She got out of the shower and walked out to the deck. Frank heard the water

stop and decided to see if she was all right. Nan he said. Come in. Hey Nan you ok. Yeah

Frank she said sadly. Hey I know about their death anniversaries Nan he said softly mom

told me. She looked at him with shock and fear as she said how long have you known.

Not long, she just told me today. Oh, well its no big deal really she said turning her head

as tears formed in her eyes at the mention of Hannah and the death of Ned and her mom

and she whispered, Hannah's dead. His eyes widened and he laid a hand on her shoulder

and said Nan I'm so sorry what happened mom said she just talked to her earlier. I know,

she said Hannah was on the phone with me when all of the sudden she screamed and I

heard the same voice of the kidnapper of our friends. He said that she vas dead and that

he wanted me to suffer and die to; she turned back as a tear streamed down her cheek. He

looked at her noting the tears and pulled her close and she cried in to his chest. Shh he

whispered it's all right everything will be fine Nan. She pulled away and she started to

explain everything. More tears streamed down her cheeks when she was done and he

pulled her close again and she just cried more. Soon she fell asleep and he carefully laid

her down on the bed. So what's been going on with her? I've never seen her so sad Joe

she said that mom was right about what she told us; she's worried about her dad,

Hannah's dead and Bess and George are kidnapped. Wow he said she must be really

stressed. Yeah I wish there was more I could do for her. Me to bro. Hey its late lets get

some sleep. Ok.


	7. authors note

Ok I know it's been a little while since I've uploaded but I've been kind of busy. I promise I'll upload ASAP. It may be a little while though since I'm going camping and I can't take the lap top cus it's broken. So I'll write more as soon as I get back. Hope your enjoying the story. i also know that ned acting the way he did was out of character and nancy will explane to frank more about what happened between them as the story goes on. also please no flames about killing ned because it was my way of getting nancy and frank together.


	8. Father

**sorry for the wait i know its been a long time but i hit a major case of writers block and got bussy with school and things.**

**sorry again and i hope this makes up for the wait and now on with the story. enjoy!!**

**Father**

Nancy woke up feeling a little better but knew today was going to be rough and she walked into the other room.

"Hey Nan" said Joe and Nancy turned around in surprise.

"Joe," she said shocked, "What are you doing up already?

"Couldn't sleep" said Joe, what about you?

"Same" said Nancy.

"Are you alright Nance frank told me about Hannah and I'm really sorry to hear that."

"I'll be alright but I have to call the chief and I have to go see my dad today."

"Yeah and we have to see our dad today too."

"Joe," said Nancy fear evident in her voice, "do you think my dad will be alright?"

Joe looked at Nancy sympathetically and said, " I don't know Nan but I hope so, are you worried?"

"Yeah, I am Joe," said Nancy.

"I'm sure it will be fine Nance," said Joe.

"Hey you two, said Frank I'm surprised to see your awake already Joe."

"Hey!" said Joe

"I'm kidding Joe," said frank.

"Hey frank I think we should go see our dads today" said Nancy.

"Yeah, said frank I think so too."

"Let me call the chief about Hannah," said Nancy.

"Hello, chief this is Nancy. "

"Oh Nancy hi, I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Its fine but I wanted to report that someone called me and said Hannah was dead."

"Ok I'll check this out right away."

"Thanks chief bye," said Nancy.

"So what did the chief say Nance?" said Frank.

"He said he would check it out right away"

"Ok lets go to the hospital now," said Joe.

"Ok" Nancy and frank agreed. It was a long drive and Nancy fell asleep.

Joe looked at his brother and said, "Frank how long do you think it's been since she's had a decent night of sleep cus she looks exhausted."

"Yeah I've noticed it also I'd say its been awhile."

"Yeah me to" said Joe and the rest of the way there was silent.

"Hey Nan" said frank gently shaking her, "Nan wake up."

"Frank?"

"We're here Nan," said frank.

"Oh ok," said Nancy and frank helped her out of the car.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Go ahead Nance," said frank.

Nancy nods her head. "Can you tell me what room Carson Drew is in?"

"Yes, it's room 208," replied the receptionist.

"Okay thanks."

"Hey guys can we just meet back here?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah," both brothers agreed and they asked what room their dad was in.

Nancy

"Hey dad," Nancy said softly.

"Nancy," Carson said weakly.

"How are you dad?" said Nancy.

"Weak but I'll be alright," said Carson. "How are you and Hannah doing and how's the case going?"

"Hannah and I are fine," said Nancy as normal as she could but her voice still gave away that something was wrong "and the case is going alright."

"Nancy," said Carson "is something wrong?"

"No," Nancy said wanting to cry for lying to him like this.

"Nancy just tell me what happened because I can tell something is wrong," said Carson.

She sighs and says sadly "Bess, George, and Chet were all kidnapped and" she stops.

"And what Nancy" Carson says gently.

"I got a call" she said hesitantly "from the kidnapper and, he said that he killed Hannah."

"Oh god Nancy are you sure he was telling the truth?" asked Carson.

"I'm sure," she said.

"Dad" Nancy said before Carson could reply, "Can you tell me exactly what happened to you and who did this to you and Fenton?"

"I can't tell you much Nancy, all I remember is getting a call from Fenton saying he needed help on a case and it was urgent. I walked out side, something hit me, and every thing went dark and when I came to I was here."

"Okay I'll check it out." Nancy said and turned to leave but as she got to the door she heard the heart monitor start to beep faster. Turning around alarmed she saw he was unconscious and she immediately pushed the button to call a nurse.

"Dad," she called frantically as she heard the monitor finally go flat lined. "Dad," she called again but she realized he was gone and ran out of the room in tears.

**Frank and Joe **

"Hi dad," Frank and Joe called at the same time.

"Hi boys, isn't Nancy with you?" he asked.

"No she went to see her dad." They replied.

"Oh, well how is she this must be really hard on her?" Fenton asked.

"She's having a tough time," replied Frank.

"I thought she would, just keep an eye on her okay boys?"

"Okay dad" they replied.

"Dad what happened?" asked Frank.

"Well I got a call from Carson saying that he needed help on a case and it was important. So I walked out side, something hit me, and the next thing I knew I was here

"We'll solve this case dad." Joe promised and then asked "Dad, you know how we had the case at moonlight lake?"

"Yes what about it"

"Well when we went down there every thing was wrecked and no one was there," said Joe.

"Did you look around the whole lake?"

"No we didn't have time because almost as soon as we got there mom called and told us what happened," replied Frank.

"Make sure to go back and look alright?"

"Alright," they replied.

"Hey we should probably go check on Nancy," frank said as he turned to leave but he froze when he saw her run past the door "Nancy?" he said shocked and Fenton and Joe looked at him.

"What?" Joe asked.

"It was Nancy something's not right," he said, "I'll go look for her ok?"

"Wait I'll go with you" Joe said.

"No Joe stay here incase she comes back"

"Your brother's right Joe, why don't you find out what happened" he said and Joe called a nurse.

"What's going on," Joe asked her, "what happened?"

"Carson Drew is dead," she replied wearily.

**sorry for killing off carson hope no one is too mad. please read and review.**


End file.
